A Worried Father
by DechimoChan
Summary: ALAUDEFON. One shot, or is it? Yeah yeah I know. Summary: Alaude and Fon have a new born child, Kyouya, Alaude is just worried that if he doesn't keep an eye on them, they'll be hurt and it'll be to late to save them. WARNING: Kissing, word sex, mpreg, yaoi. Not for immature kids.


**Baby!Bari. PapaAlaude and MamaFon**

* * *

He looked over mother and child, another sleepless night. Ever since the child was born, he always did this.. Not the be creepy, not to be disturbing, he just didn't seem have the need to sleep, when he could be watching over his small family. A break in had happened right after his lover had given birth, Alaude easily awoke and arrested the idiot who dared to distribute the peace of the precious sleep his loved ones needed. After giving the criminal a good beating, I mean lesson, he kicked the breaker out on to the the father he needed to watch over them, he needed to know they were safe until they are able to protect themselves. On the other hand, it was wearing him down quiet a bit. A bit? No scratch that, a lot.

"Ahh..." Alaude Hibari sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless, watching his lover and child sleep peacefully. His lover, a Chinese man with long black hair that was usually pulled into a braid adored with soft brown eyes, his name was Fon. Alaude raised his knee, letting the other hang limply from the bed, he raised his chin and placed it on his knee, turning towards their child. Kyouya, that was the baby's name; The boy had gotten Fon's black hair but Alaude's steel blue eyes, and for a newborn, the child already had grown quite an attitude. Even with the attitude, Alaude loved his son to death.

Kyouya would cry and whine when he was paid too much attention by pesky family members and annoying friends. The only person who's attention he loved was Fons, not as much Alaude, but mostly Fon. The martial artist would rock Kyouya everytime he was fussy, every time he needed something, until what was found out. In Alaude's opinion, Fon was spoiling the child, but he couldn't blame his lover, it was all thanks to one of the arcobaleno's inventions that helped make Fon pregnant with child, Alaude of course being a huge help to the pregnancy.

"N-Nye..."

Alaude smiled fondly at baby as it cooed in it's sleep, squirming for a moment between mother and father,before settling down again, drooling onto the bed sheets.

"Disgusting, you shouldn't do that..." Alaude reached over, picking up a tissue from the bed side, gently wiping his sons face from baby spit. "As my son... You shall not do such herbivorous things.. You shall me a carnivore.. You shall.. Be strong.. After all you are my son..." Alaude mumbled softly, stroking the baby's black tousles.

"A-Ahh.. Ahh.. Acho!" Kyouya sneezed, hiccuping a few times, he calmed down again. Alaude leaned back and swiped a hand over his hand. Baby snot and spit sprayed across his entire face.

"Great. Just... Great." Alaude got up, going to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Clicking on the lights, he walked over to the sink, placing his hands on the edge.

Looking at the mirror, he saw himself. Across his toned chest and stomach, a few scars from fights in his younger days and from his mafioso job. His face, calm and collected like always, never being one to panic about situations, always having the upper hand. He shook his head at his reflection, turning on the faucet, warming the water a bit, then starting to wash his face. Alaude turned off the water, drying his face with a small towel. Looking back up at the mirror, he noticed a second figure in the mirror.

"Fon.. Why aren't you in bed? Kyouya might..." The male trailed off, his lover came up to him, stroking his cheek gently.

"You worry too much. If something happens, Kyo-chan would first of all scream that someone else is holding him, secondly, your really close by. No one dares to mess you with, isn't that right, dear?" Fon stated, leaning up a bit, giving Alaude a soft kiss. Afterwards, he pulled back, smiling happily at his lover, whom could merely just chuckle and smirk.

"Yes, I would suppose you're correct." Alaude picked Fon up and sat him on the counter of the sink, smirking at him. "You know.. Not a day passes by that I haven't thought you were beautiful." At those words, Fon flushed a deep red color, a hand coming up to his heated cheek, as he laughed flusteredly.

"You.. You flatter me, Dear~."

"Of course, you are my loved one, it's only natural that I compliment you." Alaude leaned forward, kissing the others neck roughly, leaving red welts in his wake. "I might as well flaunt you around as a trophy." The man mumbled against Fon's neck, biting down on his collar bone, a loud gasp.

"A-Alaude.. We really shouldn't be doing this.. Kyo-chan might.. Hng!" Fon didn't finished, his fingers quickly trying to find a shirt to grip onto, but instead finding their way to Alaude's hair, entangling themselves there as a hard bite was at the junction between his shoulder and neck.

"As you said yourself.. He'll scream and I'm right here.. I won't let anything happen to either of you.." Alaude started, leaving many marks upon his lover, unbuttoning his night shirt, trailing kisses downwards. "I'll never let anything happen.. To either of you, I'll protect you.. I'll be there.."

Fon blinked, then smiled, his hand slipping from Alaudes hair, gently picking up his face, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you. I trust you. I put my life in your hands. Alaude chuckled, kissing the male back, Making him lean against the mirror, giving him deeper kisses.

"I know.. I know.." Alaude slowly licked Fons lips, not waiting for acceptance, knowing he already had it, he plunged his tounge inside, feeling soft hard grip his forearms, a soft moan was heard, but the passionate moments ended, A soft whimper, followed by a loud cry. "So much for that..."

"He's a baby, what did you expect? Sex?" Fon got off of the counter,striving Alaude a teasing smiled, walking into the room to comfort his child. The man left in the bathroom sighed, but chuckled, going into the room, to accompany lover and child.

_I'll never let harm find its way to you or Kyouya. Not until it gets past me, to which it never will._


End file.
